


Short stories

by Milk_fox



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:57:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1203592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milk_fox/pseuds/Milk_fox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы на разные темы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Short stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Madoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/gifts).



**Морфин**

Подпись у Финча была очень простая. То есть, конечно, Финч не подписывался как Финч. Но бумаги, подписанные Гарольдом Реном, Джон видел. Ничего особенного там не было.  
Почему-то казалось, что подпись у Финча должны быть вычурной, как он сам. С невообразимыми заглавными буквами, которые встретишь только в старых прописях. "Гарольд Финч" - и завитушки. Непременно. Если бы они жили в детективе девятнадцатого века, то Гарольд был бы английским лордом, гостившим у родственников в Новом Йорке, морщил бы нос на городские трущобы и грозился бы отбыть в Лондон на первом же корабле.  
Вечно под капельницей ерунда лезет в голову.  
Гарольд сидел тут же, на стуле, уткнувшись в очередную книгу. Скосив глаза, можно было наткнуться на его взгляд, брошенный исподтишка. И тут же отвести глаза.  
\- Вы очнулись, мистер Риз?  
\- Нет, это у тебя галлюцинации от недосыпа. Что за дрянь налита в капельницу?  
\- Агрессию можно счесть за признак выздоровления, - Гарольд захлопнул книгу и осторожно уложил ее на тумбочку.  
В романах, которые читал Джон в юности, аристократы всегда были именно такими - сдержанными и суховатыми.  
\- Гарольд, у тебя не было лордов в родственниках?  
Упс. Капельница.  
\- Простите?  
\- Нет, не обращай внимания.  
В голове явственно мутилось. Как же он... Да, Гарольд опять полез в самое пекло, и тогда... Нет, не вспомнить.  
\- Мистер Риз... - Финч по-прежнему не смотрел ему в глаза, гипнотизируя узор на одеяле. - Я сожалею, что повел себя так...  
\- По-идиотски? - предложил Джон. - Извини. Капельница. Что ты туда налил?  
\- Это обычное обезболивающее.  
\- Морфин? О, ясно. Можешь не извиняться. Я все равно не помню последние сутки.  
Глаза слипались, краткий период бодрствования заканчивался. Интересно, они с Гарольдом правда целовались тогда, в Италии, или это тоже морфин? По-глупому целовались, как подростки, и было больше похоже не на прелюдию, а на какой-то жест - очень уж театрально, но все равно хорошо. Балкон, деревянные жалюзи... Или нет?  
\- Спи, Джон. Жалюзи были пластиковые.  
Долбаный морфин.  
\- Мне понравилось.  
\- Спи. Я знаю.  
Джон решил, что как только проснется, сразу выяснит этот вопрос во всех подробностях. Обязательно. Всенепременно. Не смотря на аристократичную непробиваемость некоторых идиотов.  
\- Буду ждать.  
Черт! Долбаный морфин!

 

**Восстание машин**

****  
\- Уже полночь, Финч, - Риз стоит в дверях, стягивая перчатки. - Если ты не в курсе.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Риз, я в состоянии смотреть на часы.  
В комнате темно, светится только мониторы. Финч даже не оборачивается.  
\- Тогда посмотри внимательнее, - настаивает Джон, проходя к полке и включая чайник. - Ты о сне не думал? У нас что, новый номер?  
Финч качает головой, словно ему некогда отвлекаться даже на произнесение коротких фраз. На мониторе строки кода обгоняют друг друга - одна из тех картинок, которая Ризу абсолютно ничего не говорит, а вот Гарольду сообщает все.  
\- Тестируешь Машину?  
Идти Ризу некуда, разве что в свои апартаменты, но там никто не ждет. А Гарольд любит озвучивать вслух мысли, хотя никогда и не признается.  
\- Что-то вроде этого, - Финч отводит руки от клавиатуры и осторожно потягивается. - В свете последних событий...  
\- Да ладно тебе. Восстание машин - это всего лишь кино. Расслабься, - Риз касается его плеча и уходит готовить чай.  
Гарольд продолжает вглядываться в строчки кода. Ему кажется, что из-за монитора на него смотрят чьи-то внимательные глаза - цепкие и неживые.  
\- Не уверен, мистер Риз... - бормочет он себе под нос. - Не уверен...  
  


**Общество любителей заброшенных зданий**

****  
Группа экскурсантов несмело столпилась у подножия колонны в сумрачном холле.  
\- Как видите, здание совершенно заброшено, - огорченно говорил гид, невысокий мужчина в костюме-тройке.- Еще одно убедительное доказательство бездействия властей по отношению к архитектурному наследию города.  
\- А книги никто так и не вывез? - спросила девушка в зеленом берете, рассматривая разбросанные по полу пестрые обложки.  
\- Нет, - гид огорченно развел руками. - На это не нашлось финансирования. Но вы можете взять то, что вам приглянется.  
Подростки разбрелись по залу, вороша стопки журналов и рассматривая названия на корешках книг. Один из мальчишек даже дошел до большой лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж. Тут было пыльно и темно, и он понадеялся, что никто не заметит попытки проникновения.  
\- Отклонения от маршрута запрещены, - темная фигура выросла будто из-под земли, парень шарахнулся и едва не полетел со ступенек. - Осторожнее.  
\- А, мистер Блэк, - приветливо улыбнулся экскурсовод. - Это наш сторож, господа.  
Мистер Блэк натянуто улыбнулся.  
\- Ну а теперь я передам вас в руки мисс Претчер. Пойдемте.  
Они стояли перед окном глядя,как группу молодежи уводит за собой бодрая старушка в лиловом пальто.  
\- Это было близко, - выдохнул Финч. - Спасибо, мистер Риз.  
\- Никогда не думал, что в нашем городе есть общество любителей заброшенных домов.  
\- Кажется, только они и замечают библиотеку, - хмыкнул Гарольд. - Пренеприятное было ощущение. Но мы справились.  
\- Наверное, надо выпустить настоящего гида, - спохватился Риз. - Нехорошо держать людей в кладовке.  
\- Ваши методы иногда поражают меня, мистер Риз.  
\- Извини, Гарольд. В следующий раз мы просто посадим Медведя у входа, - он коротко улыбнулся и пошел к лестнице.  
"В конце концов", - лениво подумал Финч. - "Можно и переехать. У меня на примете был отличный старый кинотеатр"

**Игра на выбывание**

****  
Когда-нибудь Риз выяснит о своем нанимателе все. Где он ночует, что ест на завтрак помимо яиц "Бенедикт", где он родился и вырос. Это не спортивный интерес, как думает сам Финч - это требование безопасности. Гарольд - гений, и ему простительно не понимать некоторых простых вещей. Для него номера - это смысл жизни и он уверен, случись что-нибудь - Риз станет достойным преемником. А Риз уверен, что для любого из них в одиночестве жизнь превратиться в игру на выбывание. Финч против всего преступного мира - это смешно. Либо он погибнет при попытке кого-то спасти, либо наемник, пришедший на место Риза, окажется не таким покладистым. Игра на доверие сработала с ним - не факт, что сработает с кем-то другим, особо доверчивые в спецподразделениях выживают редко. Риз без поддержки Финча быстро превратится в террориста. Без прикрытия, без данных, наконец, просто без денег.  
Поэтому Риз старается стать идеальным телохранителем. Рано или поздно он выяснит всю нужную информацию. Рано или поздно Финч научится ему доверять. Гарольд, конечно, упертый тип, но у Риза хватит терпения.  
В его жизни хватало игр на выбывание. Больше он их не допустит.  
  


**Вирус заботы**

****  
С Гарольдом надо обращаться осторожно. Риз ловит себя на том, что его интонации почти всегда чуть вопросительные, а улыбки - половинчатые. Как будто он не уверен в чужой реакции и готов тут же перестать улыбаться. Хотя, вроде Финч не похож на бомбу с часовым механизмом, да и на счет обид не хрупкая барышня.  
Риз пытается его уберечь - и от психологического дискомфорта даже больше, чем от опасности. В заварушку Гарольд и сам не полезет, а смотреть, как неловко горбятся плечи и оттягивается книзу уголок губ...  
\- Мистер Риз, у меня что, галстук не в порядке? - Гарольд неодобрительно косится на напарника и поправляет галстук. На всякий случай. В пятый раз за полчаса.  
\- Нет, Финч, - Риз терпелив.  
\- Тогда прекратите протирать во мне дыру взглядом.  
\- Постараюсь.  
Гарольд злится, но это ничего. Риз, общем, все равно продолжит смотреть. Получит еще одно замечание и не послушается. Вытащит из очередной заварушки. А потом будет снова ловить себя на вопросительных интонациях и думать, что потребность заботиться у него возрастная.  
А знание о том, что с Финчем надо осторожно - это приобретенное. Подхваченное - с тоской думает Риз. И получает еще одно замечание.

 

**Высокие отношения**

****  
Риз не любит широкие кровати. Наверное, это армейское. Как на зло, в его апартаментах стоит какой-то монстр, на котором то ли спать, то ли устраивать оргию человек на десять.  
У Зоуи в спальне кровать идеально подходит для двоих. Ну, или для одного, если он любит спать в позе морской звезды. Риз думает заказать себе такую же, чтобы не искать каждый раз подушку на бесконечных просторах.  
\- Ну что, Джон, - Зоуи потягивается и откидывается на спинку. - Как-нибудь повторим?  
Риз кивает. Почему бы не повторить. Красивая женщина, хороший секс, одинаковое понимание отношений обеими сторонами. Он поворачивается и целует Зоуи в губы - коротко и нежно.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Обращайся, - она усмехается. Взгляд, цепкий и внимательный, словно пытается прочесть мысли.  
Было бы что читать. Риз натягивает штаны, потом рубашку и думает, что надо обязательно зайти за собачьим кормом и пончиками. И что пончики должны быть шоколадными, Гарольд их любит хотя, конечно, не говорит об этом.  
\- И на будущее, Джон, - насмешливо раздается сзади. - У меня аллергия на розы. Запомни наконец.  
Риз кивает, хотя у него нет уверенности, что это не повторится. Шоколадные пончики. Взять чай? Нет, Гарольд, скорее всего, утром его покупал, а больше одной чашки в день он не пьет.  
Хлопает дверь. Зоуи встает с кровати, походя хватает из вазы красную розу и выбрасывает ее в мусорную корзину. Она смотрит в окно на уходящего Риза и улыбается.  
Жизнь - такая разнообразная штука.  
  
 ****  


**Наблюдательность  
**

****  
\- О, ради бога!- говорит Шоу, удобнее переватывая винтовку. - Прекрати уже.  
Риз недоуменно поднимает брови. Сэм иронически ухмыляется.  
\- Серьезно? Ты не понимаешь?  
\- Если я забыл какую-то важную дату, дорогая, извини, - Риз скалится и поправляет наушник.  
На крыше жарко, по вискам струится пот, рубашка противно прилипла к спине.  
\- Пять раз, Риз. Мы сидим тут три часа и ты звонил ему пять раз.  
\- Ты решила подтянуть математику?  
Шоу кривится и стирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони.  
\- Ты себя слышал вообще? - она томно прикрывает глаза и нараспев тянет- "Га-арольд"  
Риз хмурится.  
\- "Поражен твоей педантичностью, Гаааарольд"... - продолжает кривляться Сэм. - "Ты как всегда прав, Гарольд". Чувствую себя как в семейном ситкоме.  
Риз хмыкает.  
\- Тебе бы пошла роль старшей сестры. Знаешь, такой занудной студентки.  
Сэм не реагирует на подколку. Солнце продолжает припекать.  
\- Тактильный маньяк и анти-кинестетик. Нет повести печальнее на свете.  
\- А я ведь советовал прикрыть голову, - Риз приникает к прицелу, в очередной раз проверяя знакомое окно.- Солнечный удар - коварная штука.  
\- Признай очевидное.  
Риз со вкусом потягивается, вздыхает и устало улыбается.  
\- Отсутствие личной жизни не означает права на советы, Шоу, - мирно говорит он. - Еще немного и я решу, что ты завидуешь.  
\- Было бы чему, - фыркает Сэм.  
\- Грубо с вашей стороны, мисс Шоу, - оживает наушник. - Противник на шесть часов, Джон.  
Сэм молча и сосредоточенно пялится в прицел.  
\- И кстати, - обиженно добавляет голос. - И я не анти-кинестетик.  
Риз широко улыбается и тянет:  
\- Спасибо, Га-рольд.  
\- Даже не думай, - говорит ему Шоу.  
\- Я молчал.  
\- Иди к черту. Бедный Медведь, - она повышает голос. - А ты не смей уточнять! Даже думать об этом не хочу.  
\- Шесть часов, Шоу, - Джон блаженно улыбается. - Будь внимательнее.  
Сэм, не глядя, демонстрирует ему средний палец.

 

**Я согласен**

  
Они уже усаживаются в машину, когда Джон решает проверить документы.  
\- Уоррен? А что стряслось с Джоном Руни из отдела активов?  
Гарольд пристегивается и раскрывает на коленях ноутбук.  
\- Для этого клуба Руни не подходит.  
Риз многозначительно приподнимает бровь.  
\- Высшее общество... Надеюсь, у Уоррена еще остались деньги после того аукциона, - он поворачивает ключ зажигания и мягко трогается с места.  
\- Очень мило с твоей стороны напомнить о той совершенно необоснованной трате, - желчно замечает Гарольд. - Да, с Уорреном пришлось повозиться. Я изменил ему матримониальный статус.  
\- О! И кто же счастливая избранница?  
Финч отрывается от ноутбука и бросает на Джона очень многозначительный взгляд. Тот хмурится, а потом расплывается в улыбке.  
\- Га-арольд! Не ожидал от тебя.  
\- Не понимаю, что вызывает у вас веселье, мистер Риз, - пальцы Гарольда бегают по клавиатуре. - Крейну пора было уже заявить о себе снова, маски необходимо поддерживать. Кстати, именно поэтому мы едем туда вдвоем.  
Риз фыркает.  
\- Ты бы хоть предложение сделал.  
\- Может, вы хотите еще и пышную церемонию?  
\- Хотя бы торт. А почему именно в этот клуб ты решил явиться...ммм.. при муже?  
Финч фыркает.  
\- Члены клуба по большей части консерваторы и тихие гомофобы. Презирать нас громко у них не хватит пороху, а вот тактично не замечать - вполне. В любом другом случае пришлось бы весь вечер общаться, а у нас, я так понимаю, большие планы, - Гарольд молчит с минуту, а потом отворачивается к окну. - Надеюсь, у тебя нет на этот счет никаких предрассудков?  
\- Ну что ты, - веселясь, тянет Риз. - Всегда мечтал о браке по расчету.  
...  
Позже, когда подозреваемый уже увезен в полицию с простреленной ногой, а шикарный прием разогнан прибывшими силами правопорядка, Риз с Финчем устраиваются на ночлег в шикарном двухместном номере. Легенду надо поддерживать, да и ехать до города слишком далеко.  
Риз развязывает бабочку и тихо смеется. Финч поднимает голову от неизменного ноутбука и смотрит на него вопросительно. Риз качает головой.  
\- Три года. И ты продолжаешь меня удивлять.  
\- Простите?  
Риз подходит к кровати и опускается рядом с Гарольдом.  
\- Гражданская церемония для мистера Крейна и мистера Уоррена проведена в мой день рождения. В тот самый день, три месяца назад, когда ты внезапно забыл подарить мне подарок.  
\- У нас были дела, - бормочет Гарольд, не поднимая взгляд. - Не думал, что вы ждете от меня какого-либо жеста.  
Риз улыбается.  
\- Ты никогда ничего не забываешь, Гарольд.  
С минуту они молчат.  
\- Это было неожиданно, - тихо говорит Риз. - И оригинально. В твоем стиле было бы подарить кольцо.  
Финч вздыхает и тихо усмехается.  
\- Вторая полка слева от моего стола. Между "Рождественской Песнью" и "Нашим общим другом". Могу я рассчитывать на...  
\- Конечно, Гарольд, - серьезно говорит Риз. - Ты можешь. Всегда.  
И придвигается ближе.


End file.
